


Lazy

by RightInTheOvaries



Series: Itty Bitty Fluff Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Police Officer Castiel, Teacher Dean, YOUR TEETH WILL ROT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightInTheOvaries/pseuds/RightInTheOvaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had forgotten to close the blinds last night, but neither of them would own up to it. The sunlight peaking in was growing annoying, but hell if that meant they were going to seperate. If anything, it made Castiel wriggle in closer to the warmth that was Dean, sighing happily into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Dean knows they have to go to work, but Castiel is insistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet fic :)

Someone had forgotten to close the blinds last night, but neither of them would own up to it. The sunlight peaking in was growing annoying, but hell if that meant they were going to seperate. If anything, it made Castiel wriggle in closer to the warmth that was Dean, sighing happily into his neck.

"Time s'it?" Dean mumbled into Castiel's hair.

"Dunno," Cas replied. "Don't feel like checking."

"Lazy," Dean whispered fondly before twisting around to look at the clock. "It's almost 6:00, baby; we gotta get up."

Castiel groaned before stubbornly tightening his grip around Dean's waist. He smiled at Dean's low chuckle, and his grin only stretched when a familiar pair of lips pressed against his forehead.

"C'mon, Cas, we gotta go to work."

"We can call in sick. You know we've earned it."

"As much as I'd love that babe, I gotta start prepping my kids for Midterms. 'Sides, what's Garth gonna do when he finds out his partner isn't in?"

Cas had to concede the point. While Garth was a good cop, he was still the newbie who had a knack for getting into sticky situations. Cas was really the only one with the patience to be his partner, and he shuddered at the thought of someone else -someone like Christian, good God- filling in for him. It was almost enough to make him change his mind.

"But-" he started.

"No buts, Cas, you know I'm right."

Castiel surprised him by quickly rolling on top of him, pinning Dean's wrists next to his head. Dean fought back, but Cas smirked because no matter how broad Dean might be, Castiel would always be the stronger of the two. He dipped his head down to meet Dean in the middle for a slow kiss, the kind that never failed to make his insides turn to mush. When the need for air became too much to ignore, Castiel pulled his head away, noting how Dean tried to follow.

"Stay," he whispered. "Please."

Dean smiled gently. "I'll cut you a deal: you let me up, and I'll make you pancakes. I'll even throw in some chocolate chips if you're off in the next twenty seconds."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "With whipped cream?"

"It'd be blaspheme without it, I'm sure."

With a smile and a peck to Dean's stubbled cheek, Castiel pushed himself off of Dean hastily. Dean laughed at his fiancée's eagerness. When he heard the sound of drawers being opened, Dean rolled onto his stomach, hoping for a few more minutes of shut-eye. However, a hard smack on his bare ass cheek had him fully awake in seconds.

"Up and at 'em, Winchester, there are pancakes to be made."

Dean's grin was wide. Not for the first he thought, damn, he really loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, but not the least bit required.


End file.
